merge_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Reef
Summary Evil Reef is full of Cursed Land and Super Cursed Land. It also has restricted space. Although the final win is tight, it is achievable with the walkthrough below. Challenge Walkthrough * Merge the Dyr Egg with the adjacent 4. * Destroy the Evil Statue. (#1) * Merge 2 Forest Underwood with the other one on Cursed Land. (Note: You do not need 3 tiles for this - simply squash the third one onto the same tile as the second one.) * Merge 2 Blessed Sprouts with the other one on Cursed Land. * Merge the Blessed Flower with 2 others on Super Cursed Land on the island above. * Activate 6 Area Blessers. * Move the Blessed Bloom and the Large Remains to a spare island below. * Tap the 5 Mineral Stones on the right. * Merge 5 Weak Bright Stones. (You now have 2 Faint Spirit Rocks.) * Move the 2 Faint Spirit Rocks to spare land on two islands above. * Tap the 4 Mineral Stones on the left. (You now have 4 Weak Bright Stones.) * Merge 3 Mineral Stones for a Mineral Rock and tap it. (You now have 5 Weak Bright Stones.) * Merge 5 Weak Bright Stones. (You now have 4 Faint Spirit Rocks.) * Merge 3 more Mineral Stones for a Mineral Rock and tap it. (You now have 1 Weak Bright Stone.) * Merge the last 3 Mineral Stones for a Mineral Rock and tap it. (You now have 2 Weak Bright Stones.) * Merge 3 Mineral Rocks for a Mineral Boulder and tap it. (You now have 3 Weak Bright Stones.) * Merge the 3 Weak Bright Stones. (You now have 5 Faint Spirit Rocks.) * Merge 5 Faint Spirit Rocks. * Merge 3 Soul Mana Rocks. * Meanwhile, the Dyr Babies will have been harvesting from the Blessed Bloom. Merge the Minor Blessings and unlock some land in the centre island of Cursed Land. * You are looking to unlock one of the 2 Large Remains closest to the 2 Mineral Boulders on Super Cursed Land above. Tap out the Large Remains, merge Small Remains, merge Blessed Sprouts and harvest from the Blessed Flowers and Blessed Blooms until one of the required tiles is unlocked. * Merge the Mineral Boulder with 2 others on Super Cursed Land. * Activate the Area Blesser. * Merge the Phoenix Egg with 2 others on Super Cursed Land on the left. * Destroy the Evil Statue. (#2) * Merge the Arcane Lifestone with 2 others on Super Cursed Land on the right. * Harvest from the Ruby Blessed Tree in the centre and unlock the other half of the Enchanted Ancient Tree. * Tap the Enchanted Ancient Tree for Clouds and make it rain. * Merge a Tiny Pond with 2 others on Super Cursed Land on the top right. * Tap the Enchanted Ancient Tree for more Clouds and make 5 Tiny Ponds. * Merge 5 Tiny Ponds. * Merge 3 Shallow Pools. * Merge the Placid Pool with 2 others on Super Cursed Land on the left. * Activate the Area Blesser. * Merge 5 Ruby Blessed Trees. * Harvest from the 2 Hearty Blessed Trees until you have 5 Blessing Orbs. * Merge 5 Blessing Orbs. * Tap the 2 Great Blessing Orbs to unlock the Evil Statue at the top. * Destroy the Evil Statue. (#3) * Merge the Broken Mythical Idols. Category:Levels Category:Challenge Levels